Fifty Shades of James
by Elizabeth Blossom
Summary: Fifty one-shot's/drabbles about James Potter. (Trigger warning for Chapter 4.)
1. JamesLily (Superhero AU)

Written for **Fifty Shades Of... Challenge** and **Let's Dig Holes! (Competition) (Sign Ups Open)**. Yes, this is superhero!AU. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>James Potter sometimes liked to think about his life and his choices. He usually came to the conclusion that he had screwed up somewhere awfully. That was the only reason he could think as to why he had ended making a superhero gang (<em>group<em>, as Sirius was adamant about calling it) with the worst people in the world, his very best friends.

They had met at Hogwart's School for Gifted Youngsters when they were eleven years old. They were assigned a room together and somehow they ended up friends. James wasn't sure how that happened, though he had a few theories. Mainly they involved Sirius using a variety of superweapons. Not that surprising when you remembered that Sirius came from a long line of supervillains, each one trying to out due the other's when it came to creating the perfect weapon of trying to take over the world.

The Marauders, as they called themselves, not only had the ability to change into the animal of their choosing, they all had very awesome superpowers. James had the power to see the future, Sirius could control fire, Remus could convince anyone to do anything, and Peter could change any color to pink.

So maybe Peter's other power wasn't that great, but James was sure that it would prove to be useful someday.

Somehow.

The current reason for James's spiral into considering everything that he had ever done was Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was the best reporter for _The Daily Prophet_, the best newspaper in the country. She was constantly asking the hard-hitting questions, making sure the public knew that superheroes who were born with superpowers were not something to be feared. They were people who deserved respect and who risked their lives saving them on what seemed to be weekly basis. The main focus of her articles were the Marauders, with a focus on Prongs, the handsome, masked superhero who never spoke to her and was the one who always helped her save herself.

Interestingly enough, she seemed to hate James Potter, partial-owner/baker of the local coffee shop (with the base of the Marauders in the basement), though she did love his blueberry scones.

But the reason she had him confused.

Tonight, after he had come to stop the members of Lord Voldemort's group, the Death Eaters from torturing her to get information about Prongs. After he had come to rescue her, already finding her way out the facility, with enough information to devastate this part of Voldemort's operations, she had done something James never would have expected.

She told him that she was closing her eyes, that she would be taking off his mask, and that he shouldn't say anything.

Then she kissed him.

Maybe not everything he did in his life was a mistake.


	2. Slytherin James and Gryffindor Sev (I)

"What do you want to do in Hogmeade this weekend?" Sev asked her at her breakfast and Lily shrugged. She honestly had no idea what she wanted to do, mainly because she had no idea what was going on with her and Severus anymore. They had been so happy, but then _Potter_ ruined it.

Potter, with his sly smirks, sharp remarks, his amazing Quidditch abilities, the way they were constantly fighting for best in class, his soft black hair, his _very_ nice blue eyes, his _extremely_ soft lips, and the fact that he was unlike any other Slytherin that Lily had ever had contact with.

"She's drooling, Sev," Sirius said suddenly, slinging an arm around his best friend. "I think you guys are going to have a great time in Hogsmeade, if you know what I mean," he continued with a wink and a nudge.

Lily rolled her eyes. She loved Sirius, but she couldn't help but be annoyed with him at times. He just never seemed to take anything seriously, pardon the pun, and it bugged her more than it probably should. He and Sev seemed to grow more immature with each passing year. Part of her was glad for it, she had never seen Sev like that before they had arrived at Hogwarts and gotten Sorted into Gryffindor together, but another part of her couldn't help the frustration she felt. Lily wondered if it because every day, she felt like she and Sev were growing further and further apart, with her moving away and him staying exactly the same.

She blamed Potter.

But that wasn't fair. Potter wasn't the one who initiated their kiss last night, Potter wasn't the one who brought tongues into the mix, Potter wasn't the one who wrapped her legs around his waist while her back was pressed against a corridor wall (where anyone might have seen them), and Potter wasn't the one who decided that she wanted to go farther with him than she had ever gone with Sev. Lily knew exactly what they would have done if they hadn't heard a noise that pulled them apart, flushed and panting. It had turned out to be only Mrs. Norris, but the moment had passed when they looked at each other again.

What she gained and what she lost paled in comparison when she thought about what exactly she had still left to gain and lose when it came to James Mordred Potter.

The thought of it sent shivers down her spine that weren't unpleasant.

She looked Sev, who was joking with Sirius, probably planning the first battle in a prank war with Slytherin that almost certainly James would win for them.

She realized suddenly that she wanted him too.

* * *

><p>There will be more of this. This will probably end up becoming a fic in it's own right. This is now my favorite scenario for JamesLily. (And yes, James has blue eyes. Why? Because I am incapable of seeing him with any eye color but blue.)


	3. Werewolf James

Written for **The Quote Competition**.

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_Let me take care of it."_

That's what Sirius had said. Snape had come up to him, Sirius, and Peter, and started asking about Remus, making thinly veiled comments about how he was close to figuring him out. James remembered his heart beating faster, how he struggled not to show surprise and anger at his comments. James was late for a meeting in the library with Mary for a project for Astronomy they needed to work on together. Sirius had told that he would handle Snape.

James didn't see how he could ever trust Sirius again.

_"__Let me take care of you."_

James had said that to Sirius just this past summer, when he had run away from home.

He didn't want to take care of Sirius anymore.

(o)

James couldn't breathe. He couldn't move, he couldn't think anything beyond "hurtshu_rtshurts_." He could barely hear Snape yelling a spell, grabbing him, and practically carrying him out of the Shrieking Shack.

Sirius and Peter had been _laughing_ when they came into the library, when they pulled James away from the project to tell them what they had done to Snape.

James had left as soon as he heard, not even knowing if it was already too late.

They were turning Remus into a weapon, a victim no one would buy. They were perfectly okay with _destroying_ their best friend, and James swore that he would beat the shit out of them as soon as this pain went away.

Snape was already at the end of the tunnel at the Shrieking Shack when James had gotten there. Remus had told that it would be okay to do his project with Mary tonight, the only time they could. Sirius and Peter would be there.

But obviously not, and James wondered if they ever were.

Snape had been staring at the werewolf in front of him, frozen in shock. Snape was smart, surely he must have suspected it, but James knew what it was like to suspect something, figure it out, and then be confronted with the fact that you were _right_.

James had figured it out in second year, before Sirius and Peter did. He didn't want to tell them in case they reacted badly, in case their family's leanings came out in this way of all ways. Besides, James hadn't even been sure. So he had snuck to the Shrieking Shack, having overheard Remus and McGonagall talking about it the day before and quickly figured out why. He went there, to wait and to watch. James had managed to get out before Remus had noticed him, and he had run all the way back to the dorm, his mind filled the images he had just seen

It was three more months before Sirius and Peter had figured it out and James was already starting the process to become an Animagus.

James had pushed Snape out of the way, Remus having taken notice to him unlike he had with James. Remus had been running towards Snape, and though James got there first, it had been a close call. As soon as Snape was on the ground, the pain started.

James knew what caused that pain. He prayed that he was wrong.

James wasn't aware what happened after Snape got him out of the Shrieking Shack. He felt the cool crispness of the night air and then nothing more.

(o)

James woke up to the sound of yelling. He considered opening his eyes to see what was going on, but he was too warm to really do it. The pain had subsided to a dull ache from the biting sharpness of before, which was good.

The pain.

James instantly went cold and his eyes flew open. The events of last night came rushing back to him. He immediately sat up and looked around. He was in the hospital wing, and Snape was trying to attack Sirius. Hagrid was keeping the two apart, while Peter was standing uselessly by Sirius. Dumbledore and McGonagall were behind Hagrid, and McGonagall was also yelling at the two students in her House. Dumbledore was just staring at them with incredible disappointment in his eyes.

James saw a lump in a bed that wasn't moving. He had a feeling that must be Remus.

Merlin, how terrible Remus must be feeling.

James felt a rush of anger towards his two former best friends. They used Remus, nearly killed Snape, and got James himself turned in a werewolf.

James hoped that Dumbledore and McGonagall came up with some truly creative punishments for them, ones that would last throughout their entire Hogwarts career.

"What's going on?" James tried to yell, his voice hoarse from disuse and the screaming he must have done last night. Everyone looked at him shocked, though James only had his eyes on Dumbledore. They hadn't even realized that he had woken up.

"James," Sirius started, his voice strangled.

"Shut up, Black," James responded coldly, not even bothering to look at him. Ignoring Sirius's flinch and Snape's smirk, both of which he caught from out the corner of his eye, he kept his eyes on Dumbledore.

"What's going to happen?" James asked, his voice betraying none of the uncertainty he was feeling. If Dumbledore didn't want a werewolf at his school, he wouldn't have let Remus come in the first place.

James couldn't help wondering if the headmaster might have changed his mind.

Dumbledore sighed. "This is something I wished never to happen, and something I took great precautions to prevent." The lump flinched, and Dumbledore continued, his voice louder as if to make sure that Remus could hear him. "But this, though not an accident, was something that was in no way the fault of you, Mr. Potter, nor your friend Mr. Lupin."

James nodded. All the emotions of last night, all the worry, all the anger, all the fear, and the relief he was feeling right now, seemed to crash onto him. He blinked, wanting to prevent anyone, especially Snape, from seeing his tears.

"So what are you going to do?" James asked, his voice hoarse for another reason.

Dumbledore sighed, and began to talk. "I am not one of the injured parties here. Therefore, while I will carry out the punishment, you, Mr. Lupin, and Mr. Snape may devise it out."

"Punish them," James spat out. "I want them to regret doing this for the rest of the time at Hogwarts."

"Are you serious?" Snape said with an incredulous laugh. "Punishment? They should be expelled, tried, and sent to Azkaban!"

"What?" James said, turning away from Dumbledore and towards Snape. "Don't be ridiculous. They should punished, they should go into some other room than me or Remus, and Sir- _Black_ needs to find a new place to live, but they shouldn't be expelled! That would ruin them!"

Snape narrowed his eyes. "Please tell me you are joking, Potter. They ruined you and they nearly ruined me. How can you care about them at all?"

James opened his mouth, trying to think of something good to say, something that could explain it all. Nothing came to his mind. All he could think to say, all he could say in an incredibly childish like voice, was "They were my friends."

Snape scoffed. "Please don't get sentimental, Potter. It's not a good look for you."

James felt a rush at anger towards Snape. "Are you forgetting that I saved your life?"

"Are you forgetting that I saved yours?" Snape responded. For a minute, they stared at each other, together at an impasse. They were interrupted by a quiet, broken voice.

"I agree with James. Make their lives hell, but don't send them to it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well. Mr. Black, Mr. Pettigrew, please come with me to discuss your punishments. Minerva, I trust you will figure out some new housing for the two of them. Rubeus, I would appreciate it if you could make note of something's that you need done."

The four he had addressed nodded, and quickly exited the Hospital Wing. James just then noticed that Madame Pomfrey wasn't there and supposed that she had left to give them some privacy. She would surely be back soon.

Snape watched them go, just like James did, before turning to look at both him and Remus. He had a look of disgust on his face and shook his head before left just behind them.

James watched him go, and then flopped back down onto his bed. He stared up at the white ceiling and asked in a quiet voice, "What are we going to do, Moony?"

Remus didn't answer.

* * *

><p>I looked high and low for a fic like this, and I couldn't find a thing. So I decided to write this story, see what people thought, and like many stories in both my collections, will probably write a sequelhighly consider making it a story in it's own right.


	4. RabastanJames (tw for rape implications)

Written for **Care of Magical Creatures Classroom**, **'Would You Rather…' Challenge! [Always Open!]**, and **The Snakes and Ladders Challenge - SIGN-UPS RE-OPEN.**

* * *

><p>James wasn't sure when he first noticed Lestrange always seemed to be noticing <em>him<em>. All he knew was that one day, Lestrange seemed to always be out of the corner of his eye. Not just in the fights between the Death Eaters and the Order, but as James was walking down the street, anywhere really, he would see a flash of him.

Of course, by the time he turned around, Lestrange was gone.

Lestrange would be gone and James would be left with a pit of fear in his stomach.

(o)(o)(o)

Rabastan had always been aware of James Potter. The younger man had been in his third year when Rabastan was in his last, and Rabastan had just started to realize that the young, annoying Gryffindor, who had corrupted Sirius Black, who should have been placed in Slytherin in Rabastan's opinion, was though still a young, annoying, corrupter, miss-Sorted boy, was starting to grow up.

And he was doing it well.

Of course, after Rabastan graduated, he hardly gave thought to Potter. The boy was too young and too good to be of any use.

Rabastan remembered the first time he saw James Potter anew though. It was in a fight with the Order, it must have been only two weeks after his graduation, and he saw him.

He saw his untamable black hair, his dark blue eyes, his long nose, his red lips, and his _strength_. He saw everything. He needed everything.

He _wanted_ everything.

(o)

It took a year before Rabastan saw the perfect opportunity to prey on James, to make him his.

Oh, he had plently of opportunities to do so, but none felt as perfect as this did now.

The Order, whether it was because they were foolish or their numbers were much more depleted than the Dark Lord thought or some combination of both, sent only James Potter and Remus Lupin on a mission to stop him, his brother, and his sister-in-law from getting their hands on a piece of information about Gellert Grindelwald. For what purpose, Rabastan didn't know, but it was not his place to question the Dark Lord.

It was simply his place to follow the orders he was given.

They only just heard Potter and Lupin come in, and they barely managed to hide and get a good look at who was coming in. Rabastan felt a rush when he realized it.

He knew that _this_ was the time. _This_ was the perfect moment.

Rabastan looked over at his older brother, and whispered, "I want Potter." He knew that he could trust Rodolphus to keep his odd tastes to himself, and Bellatrix too. They were the only two he trusted with his leanings, and they were only people that would help get what he wanted.

And Rabastan wanted James more than anything.

"Of course," Bellatrix said, her voice smooth and silky. "I'm assuming all in one piece?"

"Yes, Bella," Rabastan responded. "I want him perfect."

"So that's how you'll get him," Rodolphus told him, and Rabastan was so lucky to have a brother like him.

A brother that knew exactly what he was thinking, almost reading his mind. Ever since Rabastan was little, Rodolphus had always understood him, made it clear that though others wouldn't, he _would_.

Bellatrix, lovely, lovely Bellatrix was the same.

In sync, the three of them opened fire on the two Order members. Matching them, spell for spell, they entered a battle. Bellatrix and Rodolphus took the werewolf, who barely managed to keep up with them.

Rabastan faced James.

It wasn't a mere fight. No, this was a dance, each matching the other wand for wand, spell for spell. They were elegant, they were in sync, and they were _great._ Rabastan grinned as he felt the two of them trying to conquer the other, and he knew he would a good person to want.

James would never just give in. He would make Rabastan fight for it, and that was just how Rabastan liked it.

He would break James eventually, and would have to discard of him when he did, but until then Rabastan would be having the time of his life.

He had already prepared the perfect place, an old abandoned cottage with anti-Apparation wards all around it, and a Fidelius Charm almost ready to be put in place.

Bellatrix would be the Secret Keeper. Rodolphus was a little too obvious, in Rabastan's opinion.

Finally, he managed to knock the wand out of James's hand and pushed the man against the wall. Oh, he probably should wait for when they arrived at the outskirts of the cottage, he should probably knock James out too, but he wanted to see that anger, that disbelief, and that _fear_ in James's eyes as he realized what exactly was going to happen.

Rabastan smirked, and kept James against that wall. James looked at him with confusion, wonder at what he was doing.

They would change in a minute.

He kissed James. There was no tenderness, no kindness, and no love in it. Rabastan didn't want there to be. He wanted James to know, to understand, and to feel Rabastan's control.

His dominance.

He pulled back and smirked harder at the look in James's eyes. So much fear. So much pride.

This would be so much fun.

Quickly, he dis-Apparated.

(o)(o)(o)

Remus watched in shock over what had just happened to his best friend. Breathing heavily, he turned towards the other two Lestranges. He was going to make them tell him what happened to James.

He turned to look at them.

They were gone.

Out of all the people in his life, Remus had never truly been afraid for James.

Right now, he couldn't think of a time where he had been more afraid for anyone.

* * *

><p>There will be a sequel, in which James gets recused. But for one of the challenges I wrote this for, it had to be pretty dark, and I decided to end it dark. After I write a few more stories for other challenges in this collection, this will be the first one I write.<p> 


	5. James was best friends with Snape

This was originally suppose to be for a James/Lily competition, but it wasn't nearly romantic enough, so I'm adding it to this collection. :)

* * *

><p>"Potter," said a voice behind him.<p>

"What?" James asked, his voice dead. "What more do you want, Evans?"

"James," she said, her voice almost broken. "I'm sorry, but-"

"First," James interrupted sharply, his voice like ice, "don't call me by my first name. You are not my friend. Second, don't you dare apologize. I don't want it, I don't need it and you don't mean it. Third, don't tell me that he's a bad person or a junior Death Eater.

"You already showed me," he finished, his voice breaking with the tears he would like nothing more to shed, but never would around her. The events of today kept replaying in his head. He was trying to figure out when his best friend changed into someone he didn't recognize.

Evans was quiet, so quiet that for a minute, James thought she had thankfully left. He was proven wrong when she sat next to him, still silent, more than he had seen her be before. Together, they stared at the starry sky that hung over the Quidditch Pitch. James didn't know how long that sat there, for once not arguing and fighting.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her shiver. He unwrapped the blue and bronze scarf around his neck and handed it to her.

"Thank you," she mumbled.

"Don't mention it," he replied softly.

The silence lasted for a few more minutes before Evans spoke again.

"You know," she started, "I've been pranking Snape for years. It's always been fun. Me, Sirius, Remus, Peter, we never really cared about the consequences of our actions. You yelled them to us, but we never listened. Why would we? Snape was just a weird Slytherin and you were an odd Ravenclaw who was his best friend. Of course, later you became Prefect and Quidditch Captain, and you stopped being weird and started becoming popular, but in the beginning, let's be honest, you were weird."

"How was I weird?" James asked, honestly curious as to where she was going with this speech.

Evans shrugged. "You always stood up for him. Most people considered you some proto-Death Eater too, as you always let Snape get away with everything. I never quite believed it though. It didn't seem to fit you.

"I was right."

James closed his eyes and bit his lip. Sev had been getting darker, James was no fool, he had clearly seen that, but he had thought that Sev could be saved.

_"__At least I'm better than some filthy Mudblood," Sev spat out hatefully, his eyes dark with an emotion James had always ignored._

_He no longer could._

"I don't like you, Evans," James said honestly. "You're an arrogant bully who goes around with your friends thinking you're better than everyone else. But there's a line, and Sev ran across it, willingly and with pleasure.

"Just because I don't like you doesn't mean I don't want that word being said about you. About _anyone_."

"Thank you," Evans said hoarsely. "That means a lot."

"It shouldn't," James responded bluntly.

"You're right," she nodded. "It shouldn't."

"Thank you, Potter," she told him, standing up. She handed him back his scarf, and left.

He didn't watch her go.


	6. Slytherin James and Gryffindor Sev (II)

Written for **The Rock-Paper-Scissors Challenge! [Always Open!]**, **Rubik's Cube Challenge**, and **Different House Challenge**. Sequel to Chapter 2.

* * *

><p>Sev walked up to his dorm on shaky legs. He didn't pay attention to anything, relying on muscle memory alone to get back to his dorm. He left Lily in the common room, with only the crackling fire to keep him company. She had been crying, he'd noticed, but he no longer cared.<p>

She obviously no longer cared about him.

He slammed the door as soon as he arrived, waking up Peter and startling Remus from his studying. Sirius was lying across Sev's bed, bouncing a small rubber ball up and down. He looked up, grinning, clearly ready to make some idiotic comment about what exactly he and Lily had been doing in the common room, forcing everyone to clear out of it.

Sev's face must have shown his misery, and all traces of humor on Sirius's face disappeared.

"Sev?" Sirius asked, his voice urgent and worried. "Sev, what happened?"

"Lily," Sev gasped, tears unwittingly coming to his eyes. "Lily, sh- she broke up with me."

"What?!" the other Marauder's said simultaneously.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. "You and Lily have been dating since forever. You are supposed to be together forever."

"Obviously not," Sev said morosely. "She doesn't want to be."

"Did she say why?" Remus asked, as he and Sirius helping Sev to his bed, Peter conjuring a glass of water for Sev to drink. Sev could feel the tears starting to stream down his face, but he ignored them.

"No," he said, hiccupping. "She said that she no longer felt the same why about me that I felt about her, and that it was unfair to keep us both from achieving happiness."

"That bitch," Sirius muttered, Peter nodding in agreement.

"Sirius!" Remus admonished, before turning at Sev. "It sounds like it wasn't because of something you did, so that's good."

"Grow up, Remus," Sev snapped. "It is because of me. I don't want I did, but she said that she didn't love me anymore. Maybe not those exact words, but close enough. She doesn't love me anymore, and I did something to do that. The only question is what I did."

"I don't think it was something you did," Peter said, joining in the conversation at last. Sev, Sirius, and Remus all turned to look at Peter with confusion.

Seeing their gaze, he blushed and took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry Sev, for not telling you, but at the time I thought and wanted it to be nothing."

"Peter," Sev said icily, "what did you see?"

"A few nights ago, I was sneaking to the kitchen to get a late night snack, and I nearly ran into Lily and Potter in the halls. They were discussing something about the library, about how there was something they wanted to do something in it. I didn't hear much, they were whispering, but I thought they were discussing something with Ancient Runes. They both take it, don't they?

"But looking back, they weren't talking about a school assignment. They were more . . . happy about it to be."

Sev narrowed his eyes. Potter. This was all fucking Potter's fault, the bastard.

James Potter was the most annoying person in the world in Sev's opinion. He had been a childhood friend of Sirius, both the Potter's and Black's being old pureblood families that had been Sorted into Slytherin throughout the generations. The Potter's weren't as . . . _traditional_ as the Black's were, but they were still Slytherins. (Sev's father might have been a Muggle, but his mother had been a pure-blood from a longstanding Gryffindor family.)

James Potter had assumed, when Sev had first met him on the train, that Sirius was going to be a Gryffindor, but Sirius had proved the prick wrong.

"Are you saying that Lily's been cheating on Sev with Potter?" Sirius growled. "And you didn't tell us?"

"Calm down, Sirius," Remus said sternly. "Peter thought it was innocent and didn't want to stir up trouble, like we all might have done. In hindsight he should have, but what good would it have truly done? Lily was already with Potter."

"We need to ruin him," Sirius said. "Make him wish he never laid eyes on Evans."

"That's not how Sev should do this," Remus countered. "Make Lily regret leaving you, Sev. Make her realize you're the best she was ever going to do."

"I think Remus has a good point," Peter said shyly, but upon seeing everyone's glares, he shut up.

Sev stood up and clasped his hands behind his back as he started to pace. He was no longer upset. He was now angry, he was pissed.

What was it about Potter? Despite being a Slytherin, he somehow managed to be the most popular guy in school. James Potter was smart, athletic, and was actually very good with pranks, usually winning the prank wars that Sirius and Sev initiated with him.

James was not only the most annoying person in the world, he was the person Sev hated most.

"I'm going to destroy them," Sev said simply. "I don't know how, but I'm going to destroy them both and I am going to have fun while doing so."

"Atta boy," said Sirius with a grin and a growl, while Remus sighed with disappointment. "Sev, you'll get in trouble if you go too far."

"I don't care!" Sev yelled. "Why should I? They didn't care about me when they snuck around my back! Besides, why do you care Remus? I'm your friend, not them!"

"In case you are forgetting," Remus said sharply, "Lily _was_ my friend. You are my best friend, but we were close and now to find this out? Excuse me that I'm not having the same reactions as you and Sirius are! I'm allowed to be different, I'm allowed to not want to see her be hurt too badly, and I'm allowed to just think that you need to leave her alone, because Lily just wouldn't shack up with Potter if she was happy with you."

"What are you saying?" Sev said with narrow eyes.

Remus took a deep breath. "I'm saying, Sev, that the last few months, you have gotten more controlling over Lily. She should have talked to you if she were having problems, and it's wrong and horrible of her that she didn't. But those problems? They weren't totally her fault."

Sev glared at Remus. "It's sad," he said in a crisp voice, "that I've lost two people very close to me today."


End file.
